Galactic Materials
Throughout the galaxy exist many exotic and unusual materials each with their own unique effects, abilities and powers. Many range from the unremarkable to the galaxy changing, and some are so rare entire wars are fought over the sole planet they can be found on. Indeed some materials are also in fact man made, or even have strange and supernatural origins. Uncommon materials can be found reliable throughout the galaxy in quite a few systems, while Rare materials are hard to find and often only wound on a few worlds in the whole galaxy: while exotic materials can only be found on either one world or one region of space across a few sparsely known planets. Mythical materials are stuff of legend and are believed to not even exist by conventional science due to their rarity. Common Quantum Cardboard The most common material in the galaxy: Quantum cardboard can be easily constructed from almost any modern micro fabricator from nearby materials: it is a sturdy, light weight plastic like material that can be can be programmed into any 3D shape, arranging the salvaged material in a stable but quick to construct structure. While not the most durable or flexible material once made, it can however be quickly disassembled and reassembled in a few minutes by fabricators, leading to it being used for practically anything by the galactic community. Such as crates, to temporary shelters, to short term replacements parts for machinery. Some people have even been known to improvise guns or computers out of the material, although such examples have a short lifespan. Uncommon Enerber Crystal 'Everyone's favourite parasitic organism' or as it is known as 'planet cancer.' Enerber crystals are both the galaxies primary fuel source and a common nuisance on man worlds. Essentially a living silicone life form that converts most known forms of energy into fuel for its growth the crystals once exposed to light, heat, radiations and even minerals will absorb them and begin to spread. While it can take centuries it is not known for worlds to become overrun by Enerber crystals, which happens more often them people will admit, due to the rate people spread the crystals. The reason for this is that when properly treated the Enerber crystals can be siphoned into the ever reliable 'fuel gel' a viscous, non-infectious, substance that is extremely energy efficient with no direct ecological damage from its use (although the by-product from the refinement is highly toxic). As a result of its renewable growth and high turn over rate in terms of energy Enerber crystals are grown on many worlds in tightly controlled colonies to provide them energy, although few people like to have them around. In recent years there has been a movement to ban Enerber crystal harvesting as the knowledge that it is technically a living organism (if a parasitic one) has led to protest groups claiming that it is wrong to harvest them for fuel. Still no scientist has ever proved the crystals can ever replicate anything near animal intelligence. Moreover the fact that the crystals are also harmful to breath in and can lead to crystal like growths on organic skin, which are highly toxic to the user, although can be removed with simple surgery. However it has been observed that if a Enerber infestation gets to much a planet can collapse on itself, shattering and spreading shards of Enerber asteroids all over the system in a form of natural prorogation. The crystals come in many different colours and are highly spiky and very sharp: which is a natural defense mechanism. The different colours correspond with what nutrients it is drawing upon, with red being heat, green being mineral, yellow being sun light, white being all of thee above. Rare colours like black from simple gravitational pull or blue from directed lightning strikes also occur. Triborik Gas A unusual gas found on many gas giants, Triborik gas has three uses, an energy propelent, disinfectant and particle generator. While its role as a disinfectant in its liquid form is well known, when Triborik is subjected to an electrical current the particles begin bounce around in highly predictive patterns. As such if kept ina confined space they will reach 'critical bounce' as it is called and rupture the container causing a large explosion. If controlled however the gas can be focused into predictive patterns of movement, live through a generator or down the barrel of a gun: as such they are often used in particle generators or accelerated, and are the most common use of particles in particle weaponry due to the gases plentiful nature next to other known materials. It is fairly simple to mine and is most often found on gas giants where it is hosed up like a straw for later use. Manar Sugar A much desired delinquency, a fat free, extremely sweet and very tasty created by the Manar people who are well renowned as cooks. The sugar itself is a bright pink powder and is considered twenty times as sweet as normal earth sugar, and when exposed to water creates a thick and frosty type of topping that behaves like icing. However despite its rich texture it is low in fats and actually healthy for the eater in correct deses. However the recent invasion of Manar territory by the Pricorian Hegemony has lead to a shortage of the substance on the galactic markets. Rare Stellar Ebony A unusual material found on a few worlds in the galaxy, Steller Ebony is a black smooth crystal like material that when exposed to prolonged sonic frequencies will become malleable to touch. Extremely dense and resistance to both extreme cold and high levels of heat make it the perfect military grade armour due to it being common enough for standard use and its above average durability when compared to other compound armours. The only downside to Steller Ebony is that while it makes a good armour it cannot be made into a compound as when it does the frequencies used in the forging process often lead to uneven and brittle blends which drastically weaken the new materials. Vulcan gems Rare gems found on many stars across the galaxy, they are difficult to extract but are at times thrown up into the galaxy by solar flares. These stones burn for a very long time and are often used as some of the strongest heat sinks when properly broken down and mixed into with a sub-zero liquid like liquid nitrogen. They come in a wide array of colours and are also sort after by jewellery due to their dazzling way they sparkle in sunlight. Certain companies have taken to creating 'sun bells' which plummet near the surface of a star to collect the gems, but its dangerous work. Vergon 14 Vergon 14 is a 'annoyingly common' mineral found on quite a few worlds around the galaxy. Fired out by solar flares from nutron stars the material while dense will explode violently as soon as anything interacts with it, with the force of a orbital strike. Vast mineral deposits of the mineral have been known to crack open the surface of planets if they are improperly interacted with and set off. It is not well understood what causes Vergon 14 to just go off like a roman candle at the slightest provocation, as attempts to understand the unrefined mineral have so far ended with disasters. The only way to even use it is to quickly mine then refine the ore in a space of five to ten minutes, which will thankfully make it 'safe to handle' or at least transportable till it can be placed in a special containment holds where it can be further refined and then used as explosives. The galaxies militaries, and mining companies are said to be the only people who like Vergon 14, as its bang per buck makes it extremely cheap: and once refined and kept in storage it is mostly harmless. In fact Vergon 14 charges are the principle explosive devices found on the newer generation of planet crackers, with the island sized shells possessing enough force to level a continent. Naturally their use in military warfare is forbidden under galactic law. An odd piece of trivia the Twi'sari who discovered Vergon 14 could be refined was tragically killed during a vergon 14 mining accident where she confident in her refinement process did the process by hand and got blown up as a result. Vergon 15 A rather mundane crystalline rock spat out during solar flares by neutron stars. They are known for being rare, highly colourful, prized in jewellery and sculpting, amazingly stable, and very often causing the deaths of would be treasure hunters who mistake Vergon 14 for unrefined Vergon 15. There has been rise in the number of complaints to the various mining guilds asking the name of the mineral be changed to prevent confusion. Ground up it also makes excellent fertiliser. Tyrani Nectar Made by the isolationistic hive mind, the insectoid Tyrani, Tyrani nectar is a sticky rather viscous substances that smells bad and is extremely sticky: however when treated with certain chemicals the Nectar turns into a very flexible resin. This resin can be shaped into both a hard durable substance, which can be shaped into any shape by simply rubbing it. It can make clothing when made really thin, armour made when really thick and even can act as a crunchy food when cooked: which despite its bad smell is considered highly nutritious. Exotic Plasmite Found on only the outer most worlds of the galaxy, Plasmite is essentially made up of 'frozen star matter' or solidified plasma as it is also known by. Only capable of forming in the absolute zero temperatures found between galaxies, the substance is much converted due to it being an easy to use and powerful but flexible source of plasma. While it can be found on more than one world, they are so few and far between the material is considered extremely desirable due to its beneficial effects. Essentially an all in one fuel source, reactor primer, ammunition, compound component, light source, radiation shielding, quantum computing component and much more, Plasmite is versatile and powerful. When heated up it will quickly return to its plasma like state which while extremely hot can be easily managed with electromagnets making it beneficial as a long term green light source, fuel for energy reactors, ammunition among other things stated. Indeed when mixed in with armour it allows the metal to be forged at much lower temperatures due to the natural heat it gives off, and evenly blends itself when exposed to further electromagnets allowing for highly durable and cheap armour to be made from it. Currently there are only twelve known worlds on which Plasmite is found, and nine of them are under the iron grip of the Pricorian Hegemony, who are currently waging a conflict over the control of two of the others. Hard Light While the principles of how this material is made is not known to the modern galaxy, Hard Light appears to be metallic material created by the Palbion's where light is forced to take on a solid form by a Hard Light Generator. With this material the Palbion's could build fortresses in mere minutes and generate almost any machine or substance out of the material. In reality Hard Light, is not really light, but in fact sub-atomic nanites that respond to signals given out by a Hard Light generator and will expand and shrink to mimic atoms and the materials required for them to build. As a result there is a limit to the size of the items or structures a generator can create, however the Palbion's were very good and packing as many Light nanities into very small spaces as they could. And if the object is physically destroyed the nanites would simply fall apart and return to the generator unless they were out of range. Living Metal The other miracle material of the Palbion's, which was later claimed by the creators: living metal is essentially nanites with programing so advanced it can be considered alive: it mimics the biology of living creatures, will always attempt to heal itself and will physically attack an opponent if it feels itself is at threat. While it is not alive in the same sense that technorganic lifeforms are, it mimics the behaviour animals and cell structure to an amazing degree, and in larger combinations the assembled buildings, ships and even weapons will take on animal like personalities from its gestalt artificial intelligence. However no matter what it is always loyal to the one who holds its control codes. Living metal is highly prized by many governments as if it is destroyed it can be salvaged and reprogramed after much data scrubbing and recycled. The material is extreamly strong, and will heal itself once damaged, making it virtually indestructible to most conventional attacks: and its ancient firewall systems and trillions of individual nanite computers make it near impossible to hack even for modern A.I's. Certain Alliance capital ships boast living metal armour from looted Palbion ruins, although unknown to the alliance all Palbion nanites have a universal override code. Glyph Stones No one is sure where Glyph stones come from: what is known is that with the right equipment they can be used to store untold amounts of data, making them valuable for computers and Artificial Intelligence's primary drives. It is said that a single Glyph stone could hold the entire of Earths pre space flight internet and only take up 1% of its total storage capacity. However no fabricator can duplicate the crystals bizarre mirror like storage device, and since no one knows where they come there are only so many of them hovering around the galaxy, with a single crystal the size of a humans small finger costing the equivalent of a Alliance Dreadnaught. Only the immensely rich, lucky or those that inherit a crystal have access to its myriad of data! Rejuvenants A relatively new creation from Wayward Industries which came to fruition a year after the death of its owner. Rejuvenants are a chemical compound which visibly reverses the signs of aging and its more immediate physical effects: although does not improve the species life span. While it helps a person stay in shape and keep themselves young and healthy, long term side effects are unknown and there is only so much the chemicals can do for a persons body. Due to the new nature of the drug the chemicals are not widely available to the general public and only a few people have been allowed to trial the treatment, although so far it seems to have been highly successful. In truth however the rejuvenants have been developed from reverse engineering both Creator technology and Xenecromorphs DNA, exploiting both of their abilities to easily repair themselves. Mythical Cosmic dust The solidified remains of Cosmic Beings which were forced to take a physical body for any number of reason. Cosmic dust is a rare and considered near mythical material that echos with the power of the creature which forced itself into existence. There are mixed reports of what effects cosmic dust has, ranging from restoring a users youth, to healing any wound, turning the user into a herald, giving life to the inanimate right the way down to it making the best seasoning to a delicious dish. However for just as many stories of miracles their are stories of tragedy as sometimes if the dust 'goes off' as it is said it can lead from anything from horrific mutation, insanity, right the way down to being forced to tell bad jokes for the rest of your life. Many people have killed to get their hands on the dust, regardless of the self-destructive potential it had. However thankfully their is not much cosmic dust in the universe and that which does exist is often in remote areas away from inhabited worlds, although this is not always the case, and once used the dust will turn into useless dirt. It is known though that items made with cosmic dust are some of the few things in the galaxy that can contain a cosmic being: with the tomb of the Cosmic Archivist being made from almost 45% cosmic dust, and when exposed to enough energy can summon and or even kill the Cosmic entity that created it. Cosmic dust is characterised by small piles of glowing dust, corresponding to the colour of the cosmic being it came from, and also giving off unbelievable power. Due to the risk to themselves many cosmic beings have been known to exchange wishes to mortals who find the dust as to prevent them from using it. Manna Stones/Essences Apples Navigation Category:Materials Category:Galactic Artifacts